Nowadays, the bathroom with a base (base tub) having different shape and different size is entering into the families of ordinary people at a universal type. However, when used, source of hot water or a water heater needs to be configured while consumers buying a bathroom. Nowadays, there is neither a water heater that can compose an integrated structure offered particularly for a bathroom, nor an energy and water saving water heater particularly matched with various bathrooms.